Promise Me
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Hari suci pernikahan antara Naruto dengan Hinata, setelah bertahun-tahun berpacaran akhirnya mereka mulai masuk ke dalam jenjang yang lebih dewasa lagi. SEKUEL 'My Day With You' RnR Minna! XD


**Promise Me~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Genre : Romance :)

Pair : NaruHina

Warning : Typo, OOC, plus rada-rada gaje hihi~

.

.

.

**A/N :**

**Nyahahaha Minna Mushi balik lagi! #digampar# Nah untuk yang menanyakan tentang fic ini. Sebenarnya ini sequel dari 'My Day With You' yang sebenarnya, sebelum 'My Live With You'. Soalnya Mushi pikir-pikir sekali lagi, agak kurang sreg kalau ceritanya ini nggak ada adegan marriage NaruHinanya, masa langsung punya anak gitu aja hehehehe. Tapi untuk rated, Mushi masih belum berani naikin jadi M yaa, nyehehehe sooo XD**

* * *

**ENJOY~**

Seorang gadis berambut indigo, kini tengah menatap dirinya di sebuah pantulan kaca. Kaca yang mampu memperlihatkan semua lekuk tubuhnya, Mata lavendernya yang masih tidak percaya dengan keadaannya sekarang, seakan-akan seperti mimpi. Pipi mungil berwarna putihnya yang mengeluarkan rona merah, dan senyum kecil yang selalu setia menemaninya.

Dengan gerakan slow motion, gadis bermarga Hyuga itu mencoba memutar-mutar badannya, melihat apakah dirinya sudah cantik mengenakan gaun berwarna putih dengan hiasan jahitan-jahitan bunga kecil di sekitarnya. Rambut indigonya yang terikat ke atas dan menyisakan sedikit menambah aksen kecantikannya.

"..."

"Ini benar-benar seperti mimpi~" gumamnya tanpa sadar, saking asyiknya gadis itu bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi kelima temannya sudah berdiri di depan pintu, tersenyum kecil melihat tingkahnya.

"Ini bukan mimpi, Hinata~" ujar seorang gadis berambut merah muda, yang sontak saja mengejutkannya.

"E..Eh..Sakura-chan!" pekik gadis bernama Hyuga Hinata itu pada Sakura.

"Temari, Tenten, Shion, dan juga Ino juga~" lanjutnya, melihat kekikukan Hinata yang tidak pernah berubah sejak Sma dulu benar-benar membuat kelima gadis itu terkikik geli, dan mencoba menghampiri Hinata.

"Kami datang ingin mengucapkan selamat~" ujar Ino, gadis berambut pony tail itu pada Hinata.

"Iya, Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau ternyata kau yang pertama menikah daripada kami semua~" goda Tenten, diikuti anggukan kecil Temari.

Wajah Hinata langsung merona mendengar godaan gadis bercepol dua di depannya itu, Ia hanya bisa menunduk malu~

"Selamat Hinata~" ucap Shion.

Melihat kelima sahabatnya, yang sejak dulu selalu menemaninya. Menemani seorang gadis pemalu dan kikuk sepertinya ini membuat Hinata tidak mampu menahan air matanya. Betapa ingin ia menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Tapi apa daya..

"_Min..Minna Ari..gatou_..hiks.." begitu ia berniat menangis..

"Eh?! Jangan menangis dulu Hinata, nanti riasan cantikmu luntur!" pekik Sakura bersaman dengan Ino, duo sahabatnya ini memang sangat keras dalam hal make up~

"Ta..tapi Aku tidak bisa _Min..minna_.."

Kelima sahabatnya itu menghela napas kecil, kemudian semakin mendekati gadis indigo itu.

"_Nee~_ Kalau kau menangis sekarang, nanti wajah cantikmu itu jadi hilang lho. Kau tidak mau kan ke altar pernikahan dengan wajah sembab?" tanya Shion lembut, gadis pirang itu mengusap sekilas pipi mungil Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk kecil, perkataan temannya yang satu ini memang benar. Dan memilih untuk tersenyum kecil.

"_Arigatou Minna_, Aku benar-benar beruntung bisa mempunyai sahabat seperti kalian~"

"Sisakan saja air matamu itu nanti, Aku jamin kau membutuhkannya~" goda Temari kembali.

"..." Lagi-lagi Hinata menunduk malu, gadis itu ingin sekali mengalihkan pembicaraan kelima sahabatnya ini sebelum nanti wajahnya memerah terus menerus.

"A_..ano_ kalau kau Sakura-chan?" ujarnya kecil, membuat semua gadis disana menoleh padanya.

"Ya?"

"Ka..kau kapan menikah dengan Sasuke?" tanya gadis itu, yang tentu saja membalik arah membuat wajah Sakuralah yang kini memerah sempurna.

"Eh?!"

"Hee~ Iya, kalau nanti kau menikah dengan si pantat ayam itu. Jangan lupa undang-undang aku ya~" goda Ino cepat.

"_Pig!_ Ja..jangan macam-macam, Hee~ Kau sendiri nanti pasti akan menikah dengan Sai lebih cepat!" kilah gadis merah muda itu balik.

"E..Eh..! _Forehead,_ Ja..jangan asal tebak, mung..mungkin saja yang akan menikah sehabis Hinata itu, Tenten! Iya kan?" kilah Ino lagi.

"Lho..lho kok malah aku yang kena, coba saja kalian tanya Temari. Pa..pasti dia yang akan menikah sebelum aku!"

"Hah! _Ba..baka_, Mana mungkin si pemalas itu ingin menikah denganku secepat itu. Yang punya peluang besar untuk menikah setelah Hinata itu sudah pasti Shion kan?!" pekik Temari malu-malu,

Dan perkataan gadis itu sepertinya sangat amat tepat, membuat keenam gadis termasuk Shion terdiam. Memikirkan kata-kata Temari tadi.

"..."

"..."

"Haa! Kau benar Temari! Lagipula Shion kan sudah bertunangan dengan Kyuubi, pasti dia yang akan menikah setelah Hinata nanti~" goda Sakura, diikuti dengan anggukan semuanya. Sedangkan Shion yang mendengar itu tanpa basa-basi lagi wajahnya memerah sempurna.

"E..eh! Ja..jangan ikut-ikutan menggodaku!" pekik gadis itu malu, semua yang melihat itu terkikik geli dan tak ayal tertawa keras.

Mata Lavender Hinata kini menatap kelima sahabatnya yang tengah tertawa senang, perasaannya seakan-akan menjadi hangat. Dan tanpa ia sadari setetes air mata jatuh di pipi mungilnya.

Pikiran gadis itu kembali mengingat waktu ketika semua teman-temannya lulus dari Konoha Gakuen, ditemani dengan teriakan, gelak tawa, dan tentu saja tangisan. Karena mau tak mau mereka berenam harus berpisah, melanjutkan pelajaran ke jenjang berikutnya, Ino yang masuk dalam jurusan seni bersama kekasihnya, Sakura yang memasuki jurusan kedokteran, Temari dan Tenten yang memilih untuk melanjutkan usaha kedua orang tua mereka, untuk Shion, gadis pirang itu memutuskan untuk bertunangan dengan Kyuubi, dan belajar bekerja bersama kekasihnya itu di perusahaan milik _Tousan_ Naruto.

Dan untuknya, setelah ia berhasil memasuki jurusan perguruan, dan belajar menjadi seorang guru taman kanak-kanak. Tak lama setelah itu, Naruto, kekasihnya itu langsung saja melamarnya dengan alasan karena tidak tahan membiarkan Hinata yang terus saja di kagumi dan digoda oleh para pemuda-pemuda lain yang ikut praktek mengajar di taman kanak-kanak~ Hah~

Sekarang, sudah tak terasa lima enam tahun lama mereka bersama. Membuat Hinata makin tidak tahan lagi untuk menangis,

"Hiks, hiks, hiks.." isaknya kecil, walau sahabat-sahabatnya ini memintanya untuk tidak menangis. Tapi baginya itu benar-benar sulit~

Sontak kelima gadis yang tadi saling menggoda satu sama lainnya, begitu mendengar isak tangis Hinata panik seketika.

"Eh! Hinata jangan menangis!" pekik Tenten panik.

"Nanti riasanmu luntur lho!" (Ino)

"Jangan menangis Hinata, kalau kau terus menangis seperti ini.." Temari tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya karena setetes air mata ikut jatuh di wajah cantiknya.

"Hiks, hiks, jangan me..nangis..hiks.." ujar Sakura sesenggukan.

"Iyaa, hiks, hikss.." (Shion)

"_Minna,_ berapa kali pun aku tidak akan lelah mengatakan kalau kalian adalah sahabat-sahabat terbaikku!" seru Hinata kecil,

"Huwweeee!"

Dan beginilah keenam gadis itu, menangis dan saling berpelukan satu sama lain. Melepas semua rindu mereka masing-masing, karena salah satu dari mereka akan berjalan menuju ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi.

Sebuah pernikahan suci antara Hinata Hyuga dan Uzumaki Naruto~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sekarang mari kita lihat keadaan pemeran utama pemuda kita~**

"Hah~" helaan napas panjang terus menerus terhembus dari bibir seorang pemuda berambut pirang, yang kini tengah terduduk rapi di sebuah ruangan.

Mata Saphirenya tak henti-hentinya melirik jam di tangannya, salah satu tangannya yang kadang-kadang mencoba mengatur napas dengan di menekan kecil dada bidangnya. Dan tak lupa sebuah senyuman bahagia yang terpancar jelas di wajah tannya sekarang.

"Semoga sa..." belum selesai menyelesaikan kata-katanya..

**Brak,** pintu ruangan itu terbuka cepat, membuat pemuda pirang itu tersentak kaget.

"Yoo! Naruto!" seru seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya, diikuti dengan tujuh pemuda lain di belakangnya.

"Kalian datang juga!" teriak pemuda bernama Naruto Uzumaki itu senang, setidaknya kedatangan para sahabat dan kakaknya ini bisa menenangkan sedikit kegugupannya.

Semua langsung menghampiri Naruto, dan tanpa basa-basi lagi baik Kiba maupun ke tujuh sahabatnya itu segera menepuk keras punggung pemuda pirang itu sampai hampir terjengkal jatuh.

"Hahaha! _Niiisan_ salut denganmu Naruto! Ternyata kau bisa juga menikah sebelum Kyuu_-nii_ melamar Shion!" seru Kyuubi lantang, kerlingan jahil dari pemuda orang itu mau tak mau membuat Naruto malu dan sedikit kikuk.

"Ya..ya, Habis aku tidak tahan kalau setiap hari melihat Hinata di goda terus oleh teman-temannya di taman kanak-kanak itu~" kilah pemuda pirang itu cepat, mendengar pernyataan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Semuanya tak ayal langsung menggelengkan kepala mereka bersamaan.

'Dasar _overprotektif_~' batin semuanya kompak.

"Hah~ Baiklah kalau memang seperti itu alasanmu Naruto, untung saja _Kaasanmu_ itu setuju dengan rencana gilamu ini. Menikah sebelum _Niisanmu_ yang tampan ini~" desah Kyuubi kembali,

"Huu Kyuu_-nii_ narsis sekali! Lagipula kan yang mempertemukan Kyuu_-nii_ dengan Shion itu, Aku~ coba kalau tidak. Bisa saja sampai saat inipun Kyuu_-nii_ masih sendiri, Hahaha~" goda Naruto, mencoba membalas balik perlakuan _Niisannya_ itu.

Kyuubi yang mendengar godaan Naruto, urat-urat di dahinya mulai terlihat, "Hee~ Apa kau bilang!" pemuda orange itu dengan cepat berjalan mendekati adiknya dan mengacak-acak rambut pirang Naruto dengan gemas.

"Gyaa! Kyuu_-nii_! Jangan di acak-acak rambutku! Nanti ketampananku hilang!" teriak Naruto kesal, berusaha menghentikan tangan nakal _Niisannya_. Tapi gagal~

"Hahaha rasakan!"

Semua orang yang melihat kelakuan dua Uzumaki di depan mereka itu, tak terkecuali Gaara dan Sasuke yang selalu saja berwajah datar, mau tak mau tertawa kecil.

"Dasar kalian kakak dan adik sama saja!" seru Kiba, diikuti anggukan semuanya.

"Hee! Sama apanya!" ujar Kyuubi dan Naruto bersamaan,

"Sama narsisnya!" jawab Kiba kembali,

"Dan jangan lupa, sama-sama _DOBE_~" Diikuti ucapan Sasuke dan Gaara bersamaan juga.

"Apa!"

Hah~ beda sekali dengan keadaan para gadis di ruang sebelah yang masih menangis bersama-sama, sedangkan di ruangan ini suasana menjadi penuh dengan teriakan, tawa, dari kedua bersaudara Uzumaki~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beberapa menit berselang, pada akhirnya saat-saat yang sangat amat ditunggu oleh Hinata dan Naruto, di mulai~**

**Ruangan Hinata~**

"Ba..bagaimana ini _Tousan,_ A..aku benar-benar gugup.." ujar Hinata malu-malu, tangan-tangan lentiknya tak berhenti untuk meremas gaun pengantinnya. Keringat dingin pun setetes demi setetes jatuh di pelipis gadis itu.

Ia gugup sekaligus takut akan mengacaukan hari berharga baginya ini karena kegugupannya ini.

"A..aku takut.." gumamnya seraya menunduk kecil.

**Plok, **sebuah tangan kekar menyentuh puncak kepalanya, membuat Hinata mengadahkan wajahnya, dan kini gadis itu dapat melihat jelas kalau Tousannya tengah tersenyum bahagia melihatnya.

"Jangan takut, ada _Tousan _yang akan mengantarkanmu ke sana~" ucap laki-laki paruh baya itu pada anak gadisnya.

"Ta..tapi.."

"Ini adalah pernikahanmu Hinata, pernikahan yang akan menjadi awal bagi kehidupanmu nanti. Dan _Tousan_ sangat bangga padamu karena mampu memilih Naruto Uzumaki sebagai pendamping hidupmu, jadi berbahagialah. _Tousan, Kaasan_ dan Hanabi akan sangat merindukanmu~" ujar Hiashi, laki-laki itu berusaha keras untuk tidak meneteskan air matanya melihat, gadis kecil yang dulu selalu saja mengikutinya kemana pun ia pergi, cengeng, berteriak manja. Kini sudah menjadi seorang perempuan cantik dengan pembawaan yang sangat mirip dengan istrinya.

"_Tousan._..hiks, hiks.." air mata Hinata sudah tak terbendung lagi, perlahan ia memeluk erat _Tousannya_ itu sepenuh hati. Menyalurkan rasa terima kasihnya selama ini karena sudah mau merawatnya, ia tidak peduli biarpun kedua orang tuanya selalu sibuk di luar sana. Karena yang membuatnya rasa bahagianya semakin meluap adalah..

"_Arigatou _untuk _Tousan dan Kaasan_ karena sudah melahirkanku di Konoha ini, membuatku bisa bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabat yang baik hati, dan bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang begitu mencintaiku sepenuh hati. Sekali lagi _Arigatou Tousan_, hiks...hikss.." ujar Hinata di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

"_Doiteshimaste,_ putriku tersayang~"

"Un,"

"Jadi, apa kau sudah siap sekarang?" tanya Hiashi kembali, mencoba menghapus air mata anak gadisnya itu.

"Iya, Aku sudah siap _Tousan_!" jawab Hinata mantap, wajahnya yang sejak tadi sedikit gugup langsung berubah, gadis itu sudah mendapatkan kepercayaan dirinya dari sang _Tousan_ yang memberinya semangat.

"Bagus, kalau begitu ayo." Hiashi langsung menggerak siku tangannya, Hinata yang melihat itu segera mengamit lengannya dan membiarkan _Tousannya_ itu menjadi pendamping dalam pernikahannya.

**OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo**

**Sedangkan Naruto~**

"Kau sudah siap Naruto~" ujar Kushina pada anak laki-lakinya itu.

"Yosh! Tentu saja _Kaasan_!" seru pemuda pirang itu bersemangat, Kushina yang melihat itu langsung menunjukan cengiran rubahnya dan mengacak-acak pelan rambut Naruto.

"Kau harus membahagiakan Hinata, awas kalau sampai kau menyakiti dan membuat menantuku tercinta itu menangis, Kaasan tidak akan segan lagi~ mengerti~" ucap Kushina kembali,

"Yosh! Tak akan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi _Kaasan_!" Naruto ikut menunjukkan cengiran rubah andalannya.

"Berbahagialah Naruto, _Kaasan, Tousan_, dan Kyuu akan selalu mendoakanmu~" ujar wanita cantik itu perlahan-lahan menurunkan nada suaranya, berjalan mendekati anak pirangnya itu dan memeluknya erat.

Naruto yang sedikit kaget melihat tingkah laku _Kaasannya _itu, juga segera membalas pelukan wanita itu dengan erat.

"Iya, _Kaasan. Arigatou_~"

"Kalau nanti kau berpisah rumah dengan kami, jaga Hinata baik-baik~"

"Iya, _Kaasan._"

"Makan-makanan yang bergizi~"

"Iya,"

"Kalau nanti Hinata mengandung jangan lupa memberi tahu _Kaasan_,"

"Itu kan masih lama _Kaasan_~"

"Pokoknya jangan..."

Mendengar perkataan Kushina yang terpotong membuat pemuda pirang itu bertanya-tanya, sebelum..

"..."

"Hiks, hiks, hiks..." isak kecil terdengar dari bibir _Kaasannya,_ tubuh wanita itu bergetar pelan. Senyum kecil terlihat di wajah tannya.

"_Kaasan_, sudah dong jangan menangis~"

"Si..siapa yang menangis!" kilah Kushina.

"Iya, iya, Ayo nanti Hinata menunggu lama~" ujar Naruto seraya melepaskan pelukan _Kaasannya_ itu, kemudia menghapus pelan air mata yang masih membanjiri wajah cantik Kushina.

"_Kaasan_, tersenyum dong! Nanti aku jadi tidak bersemangat lagi~" ucap pemuda pirang itu.

"Hahaha~ Oke! _Kaasan_ akan menyemangatimu Naruto, Kalau begitu ayo!" seru Kushina setelah akhirnya ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak menangis lagi.

"Yosh~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dan akhirnya~**

**Krek, **pintu mempelai terbuka yang perlahan-lahan mulai menampakkan wajah Hinata dan Tousannya. Alunan musik yang lembut dan taburan bunga-bunga mengiringi langkah kaki gadis cantik itu, wajah Hinata yang tadinya tertunduk langsung saja mengadah perlahan. Mata lavendernya kini bisa melihat jelas, semua teman-temannya yang terpukau serta tersenyum bahagia melihatnya, _Kaasannya _yang hampir menangis melihat betapa cantik putrinya sekarang. Dan tak lupa..

'Naruto-kun..' Hinata tersentak kecil begitu melihat, bahwa kini pemuda pirang yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya beberapa tahun lalu sekarang berada di depan altar. Dengan tuxedo putih, rambut pirangnya yang di buat natural, serta senyuman yang mampu membuat Hinata pingsan saat ini juga.

Kekasihnya itu benar-benar tampan hari ini, sangat malah. Membuat hati Hinata makin tidak karuan, wajahnya yang memerah tanpa ia sadari, dan genggaman tangan pada _Tousannya _yang semakin kuat.

**...**

**Sedangkan Naruto,**

Pemuda pirang itu sudah pasti sangat terkejut melihat kecantikan Hinata yang sangat membuat dirinya terpesona.

Wajah Hinata yang sudah cantik sedari dulu, di tambah beberapa polesan make up menambah aksen kecantikannya, rambut indigo gadis itu yang di gulung setengah dan dibiarkan sedikit tergerai, gaun pengantin yang terlihat menawan, serta tak lupa senyuman malu-malu dari kekasihnya itu yang mampu membuat jantung Naruto berdetak kencang. Ingin ia berlari menuju Hinata, menghampiri gadis itu sesegera mungkin dan mencium bibir mungilnya. Hah~

Tapi sepertinya ia harus mengurungkan niatnya kalau tidak ingin merusak hari penikahannya.

**OoOoOoOoOoOooOoO**

**Kini~**

Kedua pasangan kekasih itu saling berhadapan, Lavender dan Saphire saling bertemu. Saling terpesona satu sama lain. Naruto segera menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata, dan menatap kembali wajah cantik gadis itu.

Pendeta yang melihat itu mau tak mau ikut tersenyum, Ia segera membuka bukunya dan membaca sebuah ikrar janji pada kedua pasangan yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"_Naruto Uzumaki, Apa kau bersedia menerima Hinata sebagai istrimu, selalu bersamanya baik di saat senang, maupun susah dan bersedia mencintainya setulus hati sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"_ tanya pendeta itu.

"Ya, Aku bersedia."

"_Hinata Hyuga, Apa kau bersedia menerima Naruto sebagai suamimu, selalu bersamanya baik di saat senang, maupun susah dan bersedia mencintainya setulus hati sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" _

Hinata memandang wajah Naruto, "Ya, Aku bersedia."

"Baiklah, Kalian berdua silakan bertukar cincin dan mengikat cinta kalian dengan sebuah ciuman suci."

Naruto yang mendengar itu segera mengambil cincin yang sudah di letakkan di sana, dan memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Hinata. Begitu juga dengan Hinata, gadis itu segera mengambil sebuah cincin dan memasangkannya juga di jari manis Naruto.

Sampai akhirnya, kedua pasangan baru itu saling menatap satu sama lain,

"Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu, Uzumaki Hinata~" ujar Naruto seraya menyentuh pipi mungil kekasihnya itu, Hinata yang mendengar perkataan lembut Naruto sudah tidak bisa lagi membendung air matanya. Hari benar-benar hari yang membahagiakan baginya, terlalu banya kebahagiannya sampai-sampai Hinata tak dapat menghitungnya.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata menangis, segera menghapus lembut air mata gadis itu. Perlahan-lahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata, mengeliminasi jarak antara mereka berdua, dan..

**CUP,** Sebuah kecupan yang sangat lembut ia berikan pada sang kekasih.

"Dengan kekuatan cinta, Aku nyatakan kalian sebagai pasangan suami, istri~" mendengar kata-kata terakhir pendeta itu, suara riuh langsung terdengar dari tempat itu. Semua bertepuk tangan terhadap pasangan baru di depan mereka itu.

Hinata dan Naruto kini melepas ciuman mereka satu sama lain, keduanya saling bertatapan dan tersenyum bahagia.

"Hee! Selamat Hinata, Naruto!" teriak Sakura, Naruto menggaruk kikuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Semoga berbahagia selalu ya!" teriak Shion. Hinata mengangguk kecil, semua teriakan itu membuat Hinata dan Naruto tersenyum senang, sampai..

"Nanti kalau bulan madu ajak-ajak kami ya!" seru Ino tiba-tiba.

"..."

"Eh?!" pekik kedua pasangan itu bersamaan.

"Hee~ nanti kami minta cucu yang banyak ya!" pekik Kushina dan Mizuki bersamaan.

"Eh?!"

"Kalau bisa, punya anak sampai limaa!"

"Eh?!" Hinata dan Naruto makin kaget, mendengar permintaan-permintaan yang tidak jelas dan cukup untuk membuat mata lavender Hinata berkunang-kunang. Sampai satu ucapan lagi yang membuat hati gadis itu copot seketika,

"Oh, Iya Naruto. Nanti jangan memberi tahu kami bagaimana rasanya..yah kau tahukan~" ujar Kiba seraya menyeringai kecil.

"..."

"Eh?!" Hinata terpekik sendiri, Naruto yang mendengar itu malah mesem-mesem nggak jelas, dan perlahan-lahan menolehkan wajahnya pada Hinata.

Wajah tan pemuda pirang itu mulai memperlihatkan seringaiannya, membuat Hinata sedikit memundurkan langkahnya dari suaminya sekarang ini.

"Jadi..."

"Eh? Ja..jadi apa Naruto-kun?"

Pemuda pirang itu makin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata, seringaian makin terlihat jelas di wajah tampannya, hingga akhirnya...

"Bagaimana kalau kita turuti semua permintaan teman-teman, _Nee~_ Hinata~" bisik Naruto di telinga istrinya itu,

"E..eh? A..apa maksudmu Na..Naruto-kun!" pekik Hinata terkaget-kaget,

"Eiitt~ sekarang panggil aku, suamiku tercinta~" tanpa Hinata sadari tangan kekar Naruto berusaha menggapai tubuh gadis itu dan..

**Sret~** dengan mudahnya Naruto menggendong Hinata kedalam pelukannya, mencium bibir gadis itu sekali lagi, sebelum Hinata sempat memprotes tindakan kekasihnya ini.

"Aku mencintaimu istriku tercinta~" ucap Naruto di sela-sela ciuman mereka,

Hinata yang tadi sempat ingin turun dari gendongan pemuda pirang ini, sepertinya harus memasrahkan dirinya. Dan dengan senyum bahagia plus malu-malu..

"Un, Aku juga mencintaimu suamiku tercinta~" jawabnya, dan menerima kembali ciuman panas sang kekasih.

Kedua pasangan itu pun berciuman lama sekali, sampai-sampai mereka melupakan satu acara lagi yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh para gadis..

"Heei! Bagaimana dengan acara lempar bunganya?!" pekik gadis-gadis disana.

"..."

Sebenarnya Hinata dan Naruto mendengar jelas pekikan kecil dari gadis-gadis di sana, tapi..

'Siapa suruh menggoda kami tentang hal seperti tadi, Jadi untuk urusan lempar bunganya..'

'Mau kan kalian menunggu sejenak sampai acara berciuman kami ini selesai~"batin kedua pasangan itu geli~

Hah~ Sekali lagi selamat buat pernikahan kalian Naruto dan Hinata, dan buat Hinata..

Jangan jadi ikut-ikutan jahil ya seperti suamimu sekarang ini~

#kalau begitu Mushi kabur dulu~# _JAA~#_

**FIN**

**Sampai jumpa di sequel cerita ini yaaa, 'My Live With You' **

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~**

**\^0^/\^v^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
